User talk:TeriffiedToxic
Welcome Hi, welcome to QuakeWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shaleblade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 13:39, March 1, 2010 RE: Hey man I would more than love to have your help around this wiki. I myself adopted it with little knowledge of a wiki's inner workings, so any and all help is more than appreciated. Your admin status should be coming into effect. --Shaleblade 01:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey I've been playing Quake II and Quake for years and know my stuff when it comes to these 2 fine games and their expansion packs. It'd be a pleasure to put my knowellege of Quake down into this Wiki for others to see. Check out the Dragon (Boss) page to see my efforts. I need a few pages created but I'm not permitted yet to create pages. If you're looking for more Admins I'll be more than willing to go for it and prove my self. Quake is a fine game and I want to help make this a fine Wiki. Raadec, RE: Admin Request Judging by the quality of Raadec's edits, I would say Raadec is more than capable of holding an administrative position. Also, if it is possible to edit user group permissions, please let me know; I would like to allow Admins/Members/Etc etc etc to create new pages, rather than just helpers. --Shaleblade 13:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Different Wiki Logo If we're going to be using a skin like this, maybe we could use http://imgur.com/ujRXz.png this icon? I believe it may fit better. I really like the way this redesign is going. Do note that when I adopted this wiki, it was with the previous logo/skin. Not my choice. --Shaleblade 21:44, March 30, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: It looks better on a dark background, it works with transparencies. New Background Whilst its a nice change, I thought I'd just let you know (in case you didn't already know) that some pages (particuly the templates) have white back ground with whitish grey text. I realise this is work in progress, so as I continue my work on this Wiki, I'll look out for any problem/ideas that may help. Raadec 07:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Thank you :) Images Sorry, but I've noticed you've uploaded a few images lately, but when I try, it gives me that permission page that says I don't have permission. Any ideas? Raadec 20:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC)raadec RE:RE:Images Sorry, but I ask because I've done quite a few pages over the past week, but hardly any of them have pictures. Since I have every Quake game under the sun, I plan on taking my own pictures. Overwriting current images won't last very long in terms of practicality ;) Raadec 09:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) p.s I've noticed you have your own Wiki, Dark Crusade. So you must know a thing or two about a decent wiki page. Any feed back you can give me on my pages will be helpful. I might be an expert on Quake, but this is my first administrator position on a Wiki and my first time editing Wiki pages on mass. RE:RE:RE:RE:Images That is stupid, oh well, for now I'll concentrate on updating the current pages and probably going over the ones I've already updated. Shaleblade will learn his way round in time and then I'll be able to do a lot more for this wiki. And yes, I do have more edits :) but as the old outdated saying goes, quality is more important than quantity. I'm working on a template for the pages to make them neat and professional looking whilst getting down as much information as possible. Raadec 18:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wake Up Call Hey Just wandering where you been :) Not that theres any imediate need for your return. The Wiki is running nicely, apart from the lack of ability to create new pages. I've been made Burecrate but I still have no idea what exactly I can do with this new title, apart from help the fellow community, which is good. There's no problems but I'm sure I, as the only regular admin at the moment, will be able to sort any that do arise. Raadec 13:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Lifting the Ban I've actully already contacted Wikia Help about it and they came back asking some questions. I'm waiting for a second reply but it wouldn't hurt if we both tried. Raadec 09:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Update: QuakeWiki Your right, as we three are the only regular admins at this time, i've made you a bureaucrat, I doubt Shaleblade'll have any problems with that :). But I do think it should stick with just us 3 for the time being until. Unless ofcourse you know somebody from your other Wikia you think would be able to contribute beyond what you, I or Shaleblade could do. QuakeWiki is going through a rebirth and all help is welcome. I've taken a break from my postings which I'll continue in good time, hopefully once this ban is taken care of. Like me, users such as Dorat are keen to start making new pages. I've got some plans for this wikia, namely deleting useless pages and replacing them with much needed pages. For example, this page which lists all the guards can be replaced by a disambiguation theres no need for that page to have information and then have the same information of the seperate pages. Basically I'm going to go through every page and clean up the entire Wikia. It's not bad at the moment, but god is in the detail. Raadec 12:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) renaming can we re-name pages? if so do you know how? Raadec 17:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) re:re:renaming i found out how to rename pages, theres a tab at the top of the pages to move a page, thus in a way, creating a new page. I've just done it with the Makron, and now all i must do is delete the original Makron page because there is now a Makron (Q2) and Makron (Q4) p.s. how've you been finding out how to disable the ban on new pages? Raadec 12:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Creating new pages The problem with creating pages has finally been sorted out thanks to me. I have put a message on the main page to make sure everyone knows. I will take it down after a few days. Edit it if you want but its easier than telling everyone one at a time. Raadec 18:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) General Inquiry A number of questions, if I may: : Currently, character pages are named by abbreviated rank and name. While this in-and-of itself is not an issue, is it possible to follow the conventions of naming characters simply by their full name, without their rank? Has this been tried previously?:: Are there any umbrella projects ongoing that I should know of prior to modifying certain pages? Similarly, are there any articles, or collections of articles, that have a higher priority for improvement than other articles? : In regard to article standards, is there a project or endeavor in swing to improve or expand its specifics? : Currently, character pages are named by abbreviated rank and name. While this in-and-of itself is not an issue, is it possible to follow the conventions of naming characters simply by their full name, without their rank? Has this been tried previously?:: Are there any umbrella projects ongoing that I should know of prior to modifying certain pages? Similarly, are there any articles, or collections of articles, that have a higher priority for improvement than other articles? ;Projects and General Improvements My apologies if this inquiry is either poorly-timed or bothersome (or, worse, both), but I wanted to get a general sense before making any changes, insignificant or drastic as they may be. Thank you for you time. Auguststorm1945 19:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) New User A new user has had a play around with the main page as he requested to have a chance. I like it, it needs a bit of cleaning up which I'll probably sort out tonight. I just want to know what your thoughts are on it since your the one who has done this sort of thing in the past. Raadec 23:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Main Page First, the Weapons tab is good, I like it. Maybe its getting too crowded now. The navbar should be a quick link for users and the tabs "Recent Blog Posts" and "Quake 4 Pictures" are just adding to the clutter and I dont see any need for them. If you agree, would you mind getting rid of those two, but the others I think are good. Secondly, what happened to the other Logo? It was much better than this new one don't you think? Is there a reason you changed it? and Fianlly, on the mainpage there is now a recent activity, but we also have a recent activity under the navbar so would you be able to get rid of the recent activity that is on the actual main page. The one under the navbar is better placed. I did try my self last night, but I made a huge mess of it and had to undo it. Raadec 17:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's quite simple really; I'll go ahead and remove it for now. Sorry to intrude, but faster this way. Auguststorm1945 17:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Quake 3 Bots Thank you for sorting that out. I have visited the new Quake 3 Bots page and there is a minor problem with the Navbar and Logo. Could you have a look? I have stated a new layout for that page but its not going well. I am also thinking about renaming that page Eternal Arena and using it as a link page to bots and maps. Also I have been thinking about the main page and I think it is a bit cluttered. The old style was more spaced out. if you get what I mean. I am going to draw up an idea that will hopefully combine the good points of both versions. Look here on my user page to see what I am talking about and see if you agree. Raadec 11:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Auguststorm1945 has requested for an administrator position. I have also forwarded this to Shaleblade to decide as a group whether to accept it or not. Clarifications As you have voiced a concern regarding my revisions, I would simply ask that you clarify it: what specific actions or directions might I take that would result in the ruination of Quake Wiki? I am both curious and wish to avoid such conflicts. Auguststorm1945 08:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I certainly understand your caution, given that particular experience. How exactly did this particular user ruin the wiki? Auguststorm1945 08:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. By the way is this the wiki you are referring to? And the closest I've ever come to that level of catastrophe was forgetting the when categorizing a template, a mistake which was quickly remedied. Auguststorm1945 08:56, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright; is there anything you want me to specifically avoid revising? Auguststorm1945 09:15, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Auguststorm1945 From what you said, I have told him that he will be made a Sysop. All I need from you is a final definite answer. Of course he’ll only be made a sysop, not a bureaucrat so just incase he does screw us over, we can strip him of his rank and ban him, not that I think he will =D But I understand where you’re coming from. THE MAINPAGE You’ve stated you’ve sorted out a template for the new mainpage, but it looks the same. I am by no means rushing you, you can do it when ever, but I’m just making sure you don't think it's finished. Raadec 21:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar I made some modifications to the weapons section (took a few edits to get it right, admittedly); it's a bit easier to deal with, I think. The subsections of Weapons of Quake (Quake 1, Quake 2, etc.) now link straight to their respective category of weapons (Quake 1, Quake 2). I also made a redirect from Weapons of Quake to take users straight to Weapons. Auguststorm1945 19:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Main Page You remember how the main page was before Auguststorm changed it? Would you be able to return it to that template with the two boxes either side of each other. I will sort out the details within the boxes. Thank you. Raadec 11:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty simple, good sir; :: :: :: :Anyway, I changed I returned above box set to the main page, removed an a header section with redundant content, moved games into one of the boxes (rather than leave it with redundant information), and removed the odd link at the bottom. Auguststorm1945 18:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Quake 2 Video What you've done is great. I should have finished it since I started it but I've not had much time to do any large amount of editing lately. So thank you for taking care of that. Main Page I have a couple of points to make on the development of the main page. 1) The Poll. Don't get me wrong, I like it but it just isn't suited for the main page. Would you agree that we should make a Poll Page that can be linked from the Main Page if you want to keep it going? Maybe have a new Poll every week/month. 2) The Game Link Logos. Well done on the new designs, really goes well with the obsession theme (or what ever its called). But the Quake II logo is about out, I know this was due to some render error as I was on QuakeWiki when you were in the middle of putting the new images on. I am going to further improve the mainpage today and replace those images, but if you have any objections, i'll glady put yours back on. Raadec 09:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Game Logos All I'll be doing is making them a bit bigger and fixing the Quake II icon. But I'll be keeping to your design as close as possible. But you are more than welcome to check them out your self and decide if you like them. Expect them to be in the images sometime today. Raadec 09:29, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Link Logos I have uploaded the link logos for Quake 1 and 3... number 2 and 4 are on the way. Take a look and tell me what you think. I didn't spend alot of time making them so please tell me what you think, be it good or bad. Raadec 10:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I had to go do something else before I could do Q4 Link, so thank you for doing it. Raadec 13:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC)